Duel Disk
Duel Disks are a series of devices manufactured by KaibaCorp as a portable form of the Duel Arenas used in the early part of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. They use a portable hologram generator to display Duel Monsters cards, and in the case of the Mark 1, the player's hand. Since their introduction in the anime and manga, they have become a staple among duelists. Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Disk (Version 1) During the Duelist Kingdom arc, Seto Kaiba developed the first generation duel disk prototypes as a means of countering Pegasus' mind reading techniques. Seto gambled that Pegasus needed face to face contact for his mind reading to work so as a feature of the disks, holographic projections of the cards obstruct the duelists from seeing each other. This duel disk was physically and functionally different than the ones that would follow. Where the others are a single piece construct which houses the deck, graveyard, life point counter and cards in play, The first Duel Disk system had two components joined by a retractable cable, The wrist component houses the deck and life point counter, and the actual disk component holds 5 cards. Users would load the cards as explained later into the disk and throw it yo yo style, causing hologram to be projected from it. The duel disk system also changed the rules of Duel Monsters. They followed Duelist Kingdom rules except for the following changes: * Both players draw cards until they have 5 in their "hand". If they have 5 then can draw no more. * One monster card is placed on the "Main card stage", the centre place on the disk. This can be in Attack or Defence position. * The other 4 cards are placed face down into the other places, the "Sub card stage". * The players can only attack with the monster in the main card stage, providing it is in attack position first. It can attack the opponent's main card stage monster or one of the sub stage cards. * Any monsters in the sub card stage are considered to be in attack position, and damage calculation is done accordingly. Spell and Trap cards are destroyed with no calculation done. * The players may shuffle their sub card stages at their discretion. An early variation of this system is used in Toei's Yu-Gi-Oh! movie. Duel Disk (Version 2) Prior to the Battle City Tournament, KaibaCorp developed the second generation Duel Disk, the first one to be released to the public. Issued to participants of Battle City, this Disk played the game according to the new revisions (which make it closer to the real world version.) Unlike the previous Duel Disk, it did not need to be thrown. (In the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime, sealers flew out of the Duel Disk to the sides of the dueling area. These disappeared in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.) When in use, it resembled an arm blade. Monsters that are in play are placed on the five slots on the blade either in Attack or Defense position. Directly underneath each Monster slot is another slot for Spell and Trap Cards. If a Duelist were to activate a Set card, they would activate a button on the round portion of the disk. Another slot can open on the front end of the disk that is used for the Field Spell Card. The center of the Disk includes the Deck and Graveyard slot and Life Point counter. The bottom part of the disk (the part that goes around an user's arm) also contains a retractable cable that could be attached to duel arena systems (in the anime, Kaiba used a cable somewhat similar to a USB device). Ever since their introduction, almost all duels were conducted with these, or with the later introduced Chaos Duel Disk. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, This version of the Duel Disk is shown being used by citizens of The Satellite, indicating that this model has become obsolete, replaced with the more modern versions shown in GX, as well as the D-Wheel and other Duel Disk versions that are shown. Also, the protagonist of 5D's, Yusei Fudo, is shown to remove a duel disk from his D-Wheel which has a startling resemblance to this version, possibly indicating that he has modified the obsolete model for use with his D-Wheel. Despite other models of Duel Disks being used primarily in each series, this version of the Duel Disk has appeared in all three anime series, as shown with all the students who tried out for Duel Academy prior to receiving the Academy-issued Duel Disk and the residents of Satellite.